


Roll of the Dice.

by Juliet316



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Casinos, Community: fic_promptly, Either pre Children of Earth or AU, Ficlet, Gambling, Gen, Jack being Jack, Long suffering Ianto, M/M, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/pseuds/Juliet316
Summary: Going to an alien casino may not be a good idea.





	Roll of the Dice.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).



> Written for fic_promptly's challenge week, written for badly_knitted's prompt "any, any, roll of the dice."

Maybe going to an alien casino wasn't the best idea in the world.

Not that there was anything Ianto say or do to dissuade Jack from going. It was just that all those aliens, a good percentage of which probably had some score or another with Jack, Ianto had no way of knowing if some inadvertent gesture or slip of the tongue would inadvertetly set off someone's murderous anger. Combine that with all forms of alien and Earth alcohol, plus the gambling, and this had all the makings of a potentally bad night.

"Come on, Ianto," Jack said as they entered the casino, "it'll be fun."

"So long as you manage not to piss anybody off enough to kill you," sighed Ianto, "blood doesn't come out of tuxedos that easily."

Jack snorted.

"It'll be fine," he said, "come on, let's live a little and have a roll of the dice."

Ianto sighed once again and followed Jack into the Baskervillie Casino.


End file.
